


Lady of Storm's End

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Micro fix-it in which, for once, Gendry manages to salvage putting his foot in it





	Lady of Storm's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is very similar to another recently posted story! I wrote this before I read it and fandom has one brain right now. Aka: Gendry you idiot, you're smarter than this.

"Arya, wait," Gendry said, catching her wrist. "I'm not...asking you to put on a dress and run a house, you know that, don't you?"

Arya didn't turn, but she didn't try to free her arm. Her heart sped up at his words though, thinking maybe he knew her better than she'd given him credit. 

"I'm not asking you to be a lady. I'm asking you to be my lady. I'm asking you to be whoever you want to be, but I'm asking you to do it with me, to be my family. Do you remember all those years ago when you asked me to come here? When you said you could be my family?"

Arya nodded, turning back to look at him, hope blooming on her face. 

"Arya, you'll always be a lady but it's not about skirts or sewing or any of it, to me," he said softly, wondering if he was making any sense as he reached up and laid a hand on her cheek. "I just want you in my life, for the rest of my life. I want to know you'll...come back to me, from where ever you go adventuring."

"You wouldn't try to change me?" Arya asked tentatively and Gendry shook his head, laughing.

"Do you really think I could?"

Arya smiled. 

"No, but people have been trying all my life."

Gendry shrugged. "I love you. That's all that matters to me. The world is a changed place, we can be Lord and Lady of Storms End, I can learn how to use a fork and talk like a Lord and you can teach little girls archery and teach grown men how to handle a sword properly, whatever you want to do. After what you've done, no one will care what you do or what you wear. A title doesn't define you, Arya."

Arya smiled, suddenly feeling lighter than she had since she drove the dagger into the Night King. 

"All right."

"All right?" Gendry asked and Arya laughed, stepping closer. 

"All right, I'll marry you, Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End."


End file.
